Teachers, parents, and coaches are constantly looking for new resources to aid in the education process in the school room, the athletic arena, and the like. Educators would ideally like to have cost effective products that are also reusable as aids for the students to use when they are performing their lessons. Further, educators need items that organize the supplies that the students use while performing their lessons.
When performing lessons such as English or math, students typically have either a book that can be directly written in, or they have a book with problems that must be answered on a separate piece of paper. In the first case, the book can only be used once and is then discarded. The next year the students must get new books. Generally, young children require these books because they have difficulty transferring the elements of the problem to another sheet of paper. In the second case, while the books may be reused, the paper on which the problems are solved is generally discarded. In either case, a great deal of paper waste is created.
To combat this problem, some teachers have started using dry erase boards. In this situation, the teacher gives the work to the child, and the child then must print the answers on the dry erase board. This provides the child a space on which to work while not creating any paper waste. However, the difficulty for a young child to transfer the elements of the problem from the paper handed by the teacher to the dry erase board remains. Further, the paper handed out by the teacher is loose, and may get lost or damaged.